1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device used for a monitor for laptop personal computers, desktop computers or the like, and a liquid crystal display monitor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have become widespread as monitors for laptop personal computers and desktop computers.
In such products, a liquid crystal display device is mounted as a liquid crystal display module including in combination a liquid crystal display panel and a light source. A configuration of such liquid crystal display device is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 264991/1993 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 218914/1995.